Where Are We?
by FairyTailOtakuForever
Summary: Yuuki and Kaoru Hitachiin go on a shortcut on their way to school, only to find themselves in an unknown land with no way of going home. Not only that, but they also bump into the two main guilds, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Rated T for language. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima! 3
1. A Shortcut to Wonderland

"Yuuki! Hurry up!" called my brother from downstairs. "If we don't leave soon, we're going to be late!"  
I rolled my eyes in irritation. He did this every morning. Since my family had moved to America from Japan, he had been paranoid about the earlier classes. Especially because, without a uniform, we both took longer to get dressed in the morning. Choosing to ignore him, I continued to lazily get ready. Pulling off my night shirt, I scanned the three outfits laid out on my bed. Furthest to the left lied what I like to call my "rocker girl" outfit. It was composed of black skinny jeans, with holes scattered all across its surface. For a top, there was a tank top base, covered by a striped over shirt that was a deep red and black. It was worn at an angle, so that one shoulder would be exposed, minus the strap from the tank top. As far as accessories, my nails red polish would excellently compliment the shirt, and the chain to wear on the pants was one of the last touches. Finished with my black combat boots and make-up to match the style, the "rocker girl" look was definitely a favorite.  
But then again, so were the others. The next outfit, lying in the middle, was, as my mother had commonly referred to it before she passed away, my "angel" outfit. Starting out this outfit, I had my pink, sleeveless, ruffle top, which was paired with my floral mini skirt. For shoes, I had my floral patterned flats. To finish it off, I had my heart necklace, my beret, and my make-up to match, of course. Every time I wore that outfit, I ended up getting confessed, which, truthfully, isn't that bad of a feeling.  
My gaze fell on the last outfit. This outfit is what my brother called the "boyfriend" outfit. Apparently, the look made it seem like I was wearing my boyfriend's clothes, even though I was still single. Nevertheless, it was definitely one of m favorites. Overall, it was fairly simple, with the top just being a long sleeved shirt. The shirt's collar and sleeves were green, while everything else was white, save the star logo in the center and the circle surrounding it, which were yellow. The sleeves were a little long, so that when I wore it, they extended to just above my fingertips. Accompanying said shirt was a pair of blue jeans, which were actually meant for guys. With that I had my red and blue baseball cap and my green high-top sneakers with a matching star logo. If I did bother to put make-up with this look, it was very, very light.  
The only common piece within all three outfits was my earring that I always wore in my left ear that matches my brothers. It was a wide, silver earring that had the design of the Gemini constellation on it, representing the fact that we were twins. Every star in the constellation was represented by diamonds.  
Looking at all three outfits, I heaved a sigh. They were all so perfect. How was I supposed to choose? Very well, I thought to myself. Process of elimination. I didn't have a boyfriend, not that I wanted one, so I suppose the boyfriend look is out. That left Angel vs. Rocker Girl. A very hard choice to make. In the end, it all came down to my dislike of pink, which caused me to pick the "rocker girl" outfit, which also had the benefit of me not having to do much with my hair. I just ran a brush through my jet black locks, which, lucky for me, were stubbornly straight, even on the most humid of days. With my bangs angled perfectly, I finished lacing up my boots, and, opening the door, smacked face first into my little brother.  
Though, little brother was a bit of an overstatement. In reality, we were twins, identical twins, but I was born 1 minute and 13 seconds before him. We originally were a family of four, but both of our parents died when we were 6. We had been living on our own ever since. It was either that or be separated. And our family only wanted us to inherit our fortune. So, when I said our family had moved to America, it was really my brother and I running away from our lunatic family. Needless to say, after 9 years of relying only on each other, we both were thought to have sibling complexes.  
This was not helped by the fact that, amazingly, we always managed to dress similarly. Today he was wearing black, torn up skinny jeans, similar to my own, and his tight fitting, black and red shirt that was also very much like my own. Not to mention our matching combat boots. And of course, the fact that we were identical twins didn't help either. When we saw each other, we just groaned. "Today, too?" I whined. "They are all gonna go nuts at school again today…"  
I saw realization flicker across my brother's face and I flinched at the intensity of the look he had on his face. "Oh beloved sister," he began, his voice a taught whisper. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he snapped.  
"U-um… 7:00?" I smiled, a mix of hope and caution.  
Wrong move.  
"You wish it was 7:00! It is currently 7:48 and we have 12 minutes to get to our school, which is 10 minutes away. That only gives us 2 minutes time to go to our lockers and then to our class! We're going to be late! And my perfect attendance record is all I have left!" he yelled. His voice raising another decibel, he added, "And you have already been late 6 times this month! 6! Do you know what will happen if –"  
Placing a hand over his mouth, I smiled confidently at him. "Oh ye of little faith. Trust in your big sis! We'll be on time. I know a shortcut."  
Prying my hand of his face, my brother, Kaoru, looked at me skeptically. "You. Know a shortcut. Really. You." Putting my hand over my heart, I gasped in mock hurt. Then I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand, and led him down the stairs and out the door, determined to prove myself. After cutting through a children's park, crawling through a bushy hedge, and jumping over a stream, I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, Kaoru landing beside me. "How much – farther – is it –?" he asked through the ragged sounds of his breathing.  
All of a sudden, I begin to laugh. "Ha! Haha! Ahaha! Haha. Ha. Well, you see…" My voice drifted off and I looked down at the ground. Thinking about what would happen if I answered truthfully, I changed the subject. Standing up, I took a big breath of air. "It's a beautiful day, ne, Kaoru?" I said as I whirled around to face him. My next words died in my throat as I saw the look on his face. Talking as quietly as I could, I whispered, "We're lost."  
Unfortunately for me, Kaoru had really good hearing. "We're what?! What the hell, Yuuki! How could you get us lost? I thought you knew a shortcut!" By now, he was on his feet, looming over me.  
I stared down at the ground, tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"And another thing–" Kaoru's voice died off when he saw my tears. Sighing, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled like that. So come on, don't cry. You know I can't handle it when you cry." I looked up at him and smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes. He smiled back at me and squeezed me so tightly in the hug that I squealed before he let me go. Then, after clearing his throat, he looked around. "First off," he said, "We should figure out where we are."  
I smiled, back to my cheery self. Kaoru was right. Now wasn't the time to be upset. I got us into this mess, so I should fix it. I looked around and my jaw fell open in shock. What the hell have I done? Was the only thought running through my head.


	2. The CatFrog, the Asshole, and the Shadow

Hi, minna! This is chapter two, and I am super excited! I hope you like it! XD! I know it didn't seem like it last chapter, but this is definitely a Fairy Tail fanfic! You'll be seeing a certain adorable, frog loving, exceed in the very near future.

**Frosch:** Fro thinks so too!

**Natsu:** What about me?!

**Sting:** Don't forget my sexiness.

**Rogue:** ...

**Otaku-chan (me):** Don't worry, we'll see you boys too! Though *cough, cough* Sting's first *cough, cough*

**Natsu:** What?!

**Sting:** Eat that, flame head!

**Natsu:** You wanna go?!

**Otaku-chan:** *hits them both on the head with a metal bat, so they are unconscious* Please enjoy the chapter!

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING MASHIMA-SENSEI!**_

As I looked around, the first thing I noticed was trees. A lot of them. Like, seriously, everywhere I looked, there was a tree. What happened to the city we were in just seconds ago? "Ne, Yuuki," Kaoru began, his voice full of the confusion I felt, "Did your shortcut ever involve a forest?"

"Nope." I mumbled, still taking in all of the trees. Suddenly, I began to look for a road, or a sign, really just any indication of the civilization we had been in just minutes ago. To exasperation, I found none. I was beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland, minus the talking rabbits. "Kaoru -" I said as I turned around to face him, but my voice died off as soon as I saw him. Or rather, what was behind him.

When I didn't say anything, Kaoru looked at me, confused. "Yuuki? What is it?" Not getting any response from me, he turned around to see what I was staring at. It was a cat. A green cat. As if that wan't weird enough, it was wearing a pink speckled frog suit. And hold onto your seats, because the crazy train doesn't stop here. This green pink frog cat was flying. It had wings and everything.

"So..." I began, my jaw hanging open.

Kaoru looked back at me. "So?"

"So KAWAII!" I screamed, slipping into my native language, I was so excited. Unable to control myself anymore, I ran forward and grabbed the creature, hugging it to death. "It's so cute, I could die!"

"That's good, because you just might," an unfamiliar voice said behind me. When I turned back to where Kaoru was standing, my jaw dropped open for the umpteenth time. This hot, and I mean like "bring out the extinguisher, this guy is on fire" hot, guy was standing there with his glowing fist next to my brother's throat.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself, _Let's break the situation down. First, hot guy._ I looked at the hot guy again. His hair was blonde, bordering on yellow, and it spiked out in every direction. His eyes were an electric blue that, unfortunately, screamed, 'I wanna kill you!' He was wearing a purple shirt, if you could call it that, that cut off just above his finely toned abs. He was wearing a blue vest with fur trimming and baggy white pants. He also had on black boots and gloves to finish off his clothing. What really caught my eye was the scar he had just above his right eye, as well as the tattoo on his left shoulder.

After fully analyzing him, I moved onto the next, most obvious, thing. And that would be his glowing hand of light, which, based on its threatening position, could do some damage. The next thing that popped into my mind was that he had already threatened my life. Combine all these things together, and you get one extremely hot, extremely dangerous, glowy hand guy. First objective, calm him down, to save Kaoru. "So," I began, "I'm assuming you're not lookin' to be friends...?"

He glared at me even harder, "Why would I want to be friends with some strange girl who dresses like a clown?"

_Strange clothes, huh?_ A vein popped out on my forehead, but I kept smiling. "I see. So, you think I'm dressed weird, do ya'?" When he made no move to correct his prior statement, I snapped. "You bastard! Take it back! My clothes are amazing! If anything, you're the freak! Ugly bastard! I can't believe I thought you were attractive! Die!"

I shot forward, one arm holding the frog cat close to my body, the other drawn back, prepared to punch. Apparently, my attack shocked him, as, though only for a moment, the glare in his eyes was replaced by confusion. But then the moment was over, and he snapped back into reality just before my fist made contact.

Faster than I could blink, he had hit Kaoru in the stomach with his glowing fist, effectively knocking him out, grabbed my fist, and twisted my arm back behind my back. In a matter of moments, he had me on my knees and my brother unconscious.

I, however, was still pissed off. "Take your comment back, bastard! I was trying to be nice and you go and insult my outfit. Do you know how much thought I put into this outfit?! I should kill you! And what the heck was with your 'That's good cause you might die' comment? What the hell did I do to you, huh, asshole?!"

Somewhere during this rant, he had stood me up and spun me around to face him, still holding onto my fist, now unclenched. We were now mere inches apart, though neither of us paid any notice, we were too wrapped up in the conversation. "You stole Frosch," he replied, as if I knew who or what the hell a Frosch was!

By now my anger had just condensed into a dark aura. I merely glared at him, replying, oh so intelligently, "What the hell is a Frosch?"

Unfortunately, I think this only made him angrier, as the next thing he said was, "Don't mess with me! You're holding her right now!" (A/N: I made Fro a girl, even though Mashima-sensei made him a guy)

I looked down at the thing I was holding. "This thing? How do you know it's a she? Well anyway, I found it first, so its mine. Get your own!" No way in hell was I giving something this adorable to a guy who aparently wouldn't know cute if it hit him in the face.

"Listen, bitch -" he began, when all of a sudden the twigs behind me broke. Looking down, I knew it wasn't Kaoru, as he was still useless (a.k.a. unconscious). Following the hot asshole's gaze, I looked over my shoulder to see a shadow. I blinked as it moved on its own. Looking closer, I realized with a start that it was actually a guy.

Looking even closer, I noticed that it was actually a _hot_ guy. This one was like the polar opposite of the blond asshole holding me. He was wearing a black cloak that covered the rest of his clothing. (A/N: Too lazy to describe much... :P) It bore the same symbol as the tattoo that blondie had. His hair was a black so dark that it matched my own, with bangs that hung over his right eye. His one eye that I could see was a deep, blood red that seemed to draw you in.

I was so absorbed in his eyes, however, that I ended up jumping when he spoke. "Sting, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to mess around with any girls right now?"

At the same time, both the blondie and I yelled, "Who would want to be with _that_?!"

The shadow guy remained emotionless. "Whatever. You can hook up later. Right now we are looking for Frosch."

"Sting" stomped his foot in agitation, causing me to wince as he stepped on Kaoru, though he didn't seem to notice. "I'm told you it's not like that!"

The shadow again remained emotionless. "We need to find Frosch. Were you even looki-" His voice stopped when he saw the frog cat in my arms. Then, the weirdest thing happened. The shadow guy, who had shown no emotion so far, started _crying_. "Frosch! Where have you been?! I've missed you!"

As if the hot, previously emotionless, shadow guy crying wasn't enough, the thing that happened next tipped me over the edge. "Frosch missed Rogue-kun too!" To my surprise, the frog cat spoke. This shocked me so much that I fainted on the spot. The last thinf I saw as the world went dark was the frog cat flying towards "Rogue-kun". And my last thought was, _I must be Alice, because I'm in one screwed up Wonderland._

I hope you all liked it! I'll try and put the next chapter up soon! Please Rate and Review! I want to know your opinion! And don't worry, we'll be meeting a lot more characters next time!

**Natsu:** Am I in the next chapter?

**Otaku-chan:** No, wari, Natsu-kun.

**Natsu:** Stupid Otaku-chan

**Otaku-chan:** *hits Natsu in the head, knocking him unconsious* Please join us next time for "Chapter 3: Sabertooth?!" *drags Natsu off into the distance*


	3. Sabertooth!

Hey, minna! It's me, Otaku-chan, again! It's time for the long, though not that long, anticipated Chapter 3! I would have updated sooner, but I was in the middle of typing it when I had to go to school, so I left my computer on, and then my Dad turned it off! . But anyways, sorry for the wait that was longer than I wanted. Are you ready to meet the rest of the Sabertooth gang?

**Sting:** Why do they need to meet anyone else when they've already met me?

**Otaku-chan:** Believe it or not, Sting, the whole world does not revolve around you.

**Lector:** Yes it does! Sting-kun is the best wizard ever!

**Frosch:** Fro agrees. But Frosch also likes Rogue and Otaku-chan.

**Rogue:** ... *blushes*

**Rufus:** I have memorized Rogue's blushing face

**Orga:** I shall sing about its rareness!

**Everyone: **NO!

**Otaku-chan:** *knocks Orga out with a frying pan* Minna, please wait until later! You shall meet them formally then!

Please enjoy the Chapter!

_**I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI!**_

When I came to, I was back in my bed. Yawning, I rolled over and snuggled up against my pillow. Lazily, I thought, _Kaoru will probably start screaming at me to hurry up soon. I would move, but I'm SO comfy... _I sighed contentedly and squeezed my pillow, revelling in its warmth. That's when it hit me. _Warmth?_ Slowly, I forced one eye open and then the other. When I had opened my eyes, they were greeted with the sight of the blonde asshole from earlier, Sting, I think. He was smirking down at me, a welcome change in expression from when he had been glaring daggers at me. But why was he smirking. Blinking, I suddenly realized our position.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. I accidentally used too much force, however, and he ended up in the wall like ten feet away. "Why the hell were you in the bed with me, asshole?" My voice rang out across the room. Suddenly realizing that there might be someone else in there, I glanced around quickly, so I could explain myself if there was someone else. _Explain myself? But I don't even know what the shit is going on!_

__As I looked around the rest of the room, I noticed several other small beds much like one I was on. This made me think that I might be in something like a infirmary. Forgetting my original panic, I started looking closer at the room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all made of the same wood material. The beds were arranged in two rows, and there were roughly ten of them, five on each side. There was a door at the far end of the room. The room was apparently in the middle of the building, as there were no windows on either side of the room.

Thoroughly freaked out, my head snapped back to Sting, who had, by now, managed to walk back over to my bedside. He was completely topless, which only emphasized his hard rock muscles. He was so stunning and gorgeous, it stunned me for a moment. But only a moment. "Where the hell have you taken me, you bastard?" I snarled, my tone menacing. He chuckled, which evolved into laughter. He was laughing, _actually laughing_. "Did I say something amusing, asshole?"

He looked at me, tears in his eyes, trying to stop laughing. Finally, he forced it down, though it remained in his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a foul mouth? Especially for a girl?"He was smiling now, a gorgeous, dreamy smile that would melt your heart if you weren't careful. And it almost got me. _Not this time!_

__I continued to glare at him. "Only my brother." That's when it hit me. Kaoru. Where was Kaoru? "Hey! Where's my brother? Where's Kaoru? What did you do with him? If you hurt him, I swear to God, I'll kill you, even if I have to run to the ends of the earth!"

People often say I have a little bit of a brother complex. But I totally disagree. It was normal for me to be concerned in this situation, right? "Calm down, calm down. He's fine. He woke up a while ago. Rogue took him out to show him around the guild," he said, smirking, again. "Has anyone ever told you two that you look so alike that its freaky?"

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten this joke so many times, it was getting old. "Well duh. We are twins after all."

Leaning closer, that smirk still on his face, Sting whispered, "But I think you're _way_ prettier than he is. _You're_ gorgeous."

For a moment, my heart skipped a beat. But then I remembered that I still needed to find Kaoru. Turning away, a slight blush on my cheeks, I mumbled, "Take me to him."

Laughing again, a melodious sound that I was falling in love with, he picked me up in his arms. "Very well, Princess. I shall take you to him right away!" With that Sting ran to the door at the end of the room, opened it, and carried me through. Blushing furiously now, I yelled at him to put me down. He ignored me and carried me through a large room full of people, all dressed as though they were part of the circus. And they certainly all had their circus acts, though they looked a little like magic to me. People were flying, teleporting, and even transforming into strange animals I had never seen before.

Sting carried me over to a table in the corner, where many people were sitting deep in conversation. And Kaoru was in the middle of it. "Ne, Kaoru-chin, why are you wearing jewelry? Isn't that kind of stupid?" asked a girl about our age, or I think she was, as her hair reminded me of my grandmother's, short and white. In reality, she kinda reminded me of a snowflake. She was wearing a white cloak with blue trim, a white, feather collar, and white tails tied off by blue beads at the edges. (A/N: You know what her cloak looks like) Underneath she was wearing a white dress with blue design. She wore white heels with a blue ankle strap and white socks that came up to her mid thigh that had a blue border. She wore a blue choker with white trim and had a blue flower in her hair. The only thing that wasn't blue or white were her muddy, brown eyes. But really got my attention was how close she was sitting to Kaoru. I know he's my brother, but seeing that really got me pissed off. And, no, I do not have a brother complex!

Kaoru was clearly uncomfortable, as he kept trying to lean away from her. Clearing his throat, he said, "This earring represents the bond between me and my sister. We both wear one. Since we're twins, it his the constellation Gemini on it. She and I are the only family that we have. She's my best friend." Tears welled in my eyes as I was touched by Kaoru's words. But then he went on. "But man can she be stupid! I mean, who makes up a short cut and ends up getting your family lost?! Just how stupid is she?"

Jumping down from Sting's arms, I stepped forward, a vein popping out on my head. "Not as stupid as someone who followed me blindly without any questions."

Kaoru looked at me in surprise. "Yo, Yuuki! Ano... how much of that did you hear?"

I smiled at him sweetly, my aura completely black. "Enough." With that I lunged at him across the table, aiming to put my hands around his throat, but Sting caught me by the waist. I struggled against his grip. When I turned around to tell him to let me go, I saw him smirking again. _Damn it, I hate that sexy smirk of his!_ I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down. Looking around the table, I said, "Anyway, who are these people?"

Suddenly, an adorable voice spoke up from the end of the table that I recognized instantly. "Fro is Fro! Fro likes Yuu-chan! Does Yuu-chan remember Fro?" I saw my cat frog at the end of the table and ran over and gave her a hug.

"Of course I do."

I looked next to Frosch and saw another adorable cat who was glaring at me. Before I could say anything, he introduced himself. "I'm Lector, the amazing Sting-kun's partner. Sting-kun is the best! Do you disagree?" I smiled at him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. When I was done, he beamed at me and said, "Good! You are approved! So far, you are the only one that Sting-kun can marry!"

Everyone at the table blinked in shock. At the same time, both Sting and I exclaimed, "What?! Who would want to marry him/her?!" I was blushing a shade that would scorn and tomato, and to my surprise, when I looked over at Sting, so was he. Clearing my throat, I looked at Kaoru expectantly, as he was sitting next to Lector.

He sighed. "I am Kaoru Hitachiin (A/N: See what I did there? ;) ) I am Yuuki's twin sister. I am 18 years old."

"_I_ am Yukino Aguria, a Sabertooth mage. I use celestial spirit magic. I'm 17." When I looked at who was talking, I realized it was the snowflake, who had yet again scooched closer to Kaoru.

Confused, I held up my hand. "Hold up. Magic? You mean you guys seriously use magic? What is this, an alternate universe?"

Sting slung his arm around my shoulder while Yukino looked at me like I was the dumbest person ever. "I see what you meant earlier, Kaoru-chin. She _is_ dumb!"

My eye twitched and I turned to Sting to have him explain. "We do use magic here. It is very commonplace. Many are skilled with magic natural and here in guild, you group with others to cultivate it. And as to whether or not this is an alternate reality, that is highly probable, as, from what I've heard from Kaoru, you have no magic in your world."

Stumbling from the overload of information, I bumped into a person who had appeared beside me. It was the shadow guy from earlier. Surprise, I squealed and jumped back, only to bump into Sting. "U-ummm... You're the guy from before right?"

Glancing at me briefly he nodded. Then, turning to Frosch, he said, "Come on, we're taking a job." With that he walked away, taking my little Cat Frog with him.

"What's with him?" I asked, a little pissed at being given so little attention.

A giant guy with green, shaggy hair spoke up. "Rogue's always like that."

The blonde guy next to him nodded. "That's true. I have no memory of him ever expressing emotion."

I cocked my head, confused. "Really, but the first time I saw him, he broke down and cried like a baby..." The entire group gasped so loud, I think they sucked in all the oxygen in the surrounding area.

"You've got to be kidding me! But it's rumored only shows emotion in front of people he's really comfortable with! He hasn't even shown it in front of us!" Yelled Yukino. I simply smirked at her. Maybe smirking wasn't as bad as I thought it was when it was on Sting.

"Oy, oy!" yelled the green haired giant at the end of the table. He was wearing weird clothes too. (A/N: You know what he looks like)"We haven't finished introductions yet! Rufus, Sting, and I still have to go! I'll go first. But rather than tell you, I shall sing it to you!" Just as the giant inhaled a big breath, Sting jumped over and knocked him out, which was followed by everyone's sigh of relief.

I, however, was only confused. "Why'd you do that? Is he really that bad?"

Sting nodded fervently. "He's so bad he'll make you want to cut off your ears. I'll introduce him instead. This is Orga Nanagear. He uses Lightining God Slayer Magic. He is a mage of Sabertooth and is 19 years old. He can't sing."

I nodded. "Noted." I looked at the blonde next. He was wearing mostly crimson clothes as well as a hat with a giant feather. (A/N: You know what he looks like too. Sorry, just too lazy to describe what you already know)

Clearing his throat, he said, "I am Rufus Lohr, most esteemed mage of Sabertooth. My magic is memory make, which allows me to magically recreate things from my memory. I am 19 as well. Pleased to meet you." With that, he stood up, bowed, and began to drag Orga's unconscious body away, saying that it was a precautionary method in case he woke up singing.

I smiled. Finally, someone with manners. Finally, I turned to Sting, who had walked back over to my side. Smirking, yet again, he said, "I am Sting Eucliffe, greatest mage ever. I am partners with Lector and on team 'Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.' Obviously, I'm a member of Sabertooth. I'm 18 and my magic is White Dragon Slayer magic. It's magic that was literally taught to me by a dragon. And just so you know, Rogue is also 18 and uses the same type of magic, just shadow version."

Once again I raised my hand to ask a question, which probably also had an obvious answer. "Did you say dragon? Like breathing fire, flying?" At his smirking nod, all I managed was a 'huh.' Taking a deep breath, I moved on to introduce myself. "I'm Yuuki Hitachiin. I'm Kaoru's twin, so that would make me also 18 years old. I am currently a senior in high school, which, in case you don't know, is where us normal people go to get educated. And it is also where Kaoru and I should be heading back to." I added the last part as I saw Yukino lean on Kaoru, desperately trying to flirt with him.

At my words, Sting, Yukino, and Lector all began to freak out. Sting was the first to talk. "Why do you have to go so soon? Don't you think I'm gorgeous? Why don't you stay longer?"

Blushing profusely, I glared at him. "I never said that!"

"Did too. Right when we first met." he said, smirking again, the cocky bastard.

Recalling the memory, I blushed even harder and stared at the ground, furious with myself for saying that. Before I could say anything in my defense, Lector spoke up. "You can't leave! You have to marry Sting!" At this, both Sting and I fell face first in shock. While we both climbed up, the bitch began to speak.

"I don't really care if you go. But why do you have to take Kaoru-chin with you? You and your ugly clothes don't deserve to be in his presence." Before I could react, I felt Kaoru, who had remained silent this whole time, placing his hand over my mouth, just before profanities began to spew out.

Just because his hand was over my mouth, that didn't stop me from trying. "Oo bifm! Oo a fu ar oo?! Oor ust a hinhi lihla sla!" If you actually understood those words, they would seem a lot worse. As I continued to attempt to swear at her, Kaoru, with the help of Sting and Lector, though Lector didn't actually do anything, began dragging me out the door.

Biting Kaoru's hand, I finally freed my mouth. "You bitch! I'll remember this! You're just a fucking bitch! How the shit would you know what style is, you fucking snowflake?! Fuck you! I'll kill you! My clothes are a work of art!" Not satisfied with this, I wrenched free from Sting and Kaoru's grip, filled with strength supplied by anger. I ran towards her, intent to kill. As I ran, my fist began to emit a dark, pulsating light. I paid no attention however and kept charging.

She used her magic somehow and summoned some spirit. I didn't really care, as my brain had shut off. I had to kill her. She had insulted my clothes. She had tried to take my brother from me. (Okay so maybe I have a _tiny_ brother complex). _She had insulted my clothes!_

Apparently the spirit she had threatened was a tough one, as I heard Sting call out, "No Yukino! Are you trying to kill her?!" But his voice sounded like it was in a tunnel.

What happened next seemed like it was in slow motion. The spirit she had summoned was a giant snake. By now, the dark light had surrounded my entire body. My body moved on its own, hitting the snake. As soon as my fist made contact, something like a black hole appeared. It was larger, almost twice as large as the snake. Slowly, it began engulfing the snake, until finally, nothing was left.

Everyone was stunned. Yukino's face was distorted with rage and confusion. But I saw none of it. Whatever I had just done had drained me to such an extent that my rage was forgotten. I think I heard Sting laughing at Yukino somewhere behind me, mocking her for losing. Kaoru was the only one who was paying attention to me. As if by some unspoken knowledge, he dashed forward to catch me just as I collapsed, unable to stand on my own anymore.

My mind was numb. I could feel myself being pulled into the same darkness that had swallowed the snake. _It's so soothing. It's like going to sleep. So soft. So gentle. _As my mind drifted off into nothingness, I could hear Kaoru yelling at someone. "Take me back to where we were. Maybe it'll tell us something!" I wanted to tell him to calm down. He could stay here if he wanted. I was just going to take a nap. A long nap.

Yay! We successfully made it through Chapter 3! I rewrote this thing like 3 times for you guys. I hope you like it! What will happen to Yuuki? What the heck was that power? Will Sting and Yuuki get married? Will we finally meet Natsu? Find out next time in "Chapter 4: Natsu"

**Sting:** Why is the chapter named after that bonehead?

**Otaku-chan:** Because, even if he is a bonehead, I feel like I at least owe him this much.

**Natsu:** Yeah! . . . HEY!

**Otaku-chan:** *grins at Natsu and high-fives Sting* Wari Natsu, but you walked into it. Anyway, see you next time minna!

**Natsu:** Wait, I'm not done yet

**PLEASE READ CHAPTER 4: NATSU**


	4. Natsu

Yosh, minna! Are you ready? It's time for the long anticipated Chapter 4! It would have come out sooner, but between getting super sick (ugh!) and school and college, I just haven't had the time to write something of the quality you deserve! But anyway, let's get started, as it's finally time for Natsu to make his debut!

**Natsu:** Yosh! Finally! Who do I get to fight?!

**Otaku-chan:** *sweat drops* No one, Natsu. Well, maybe Sting, I haven't decided yet...

**Natsu:** But I wanna fight!

**Otaku-chan:** I'm about to fight you in two seconds if you don't shut up! Or even better, I'll call Erza!

**Natsu:** *eyes narrow* You wouldn't da-

**Otaku-chan:** ERZA! NATSU JUST SAID STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE IS NASTY!

**Erza:** *dark aura amasses as she approaches*

**Natsu:** Wait, Erza! It's a lie! I didn't say tha-

**Erza:** *drags him off by the collar*

**Otaku-chan:** *smiles sweetly* Well, now that my sadist side is satisfied, please enjoy the chapter! ^-^

**_I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE AMAZING MASHIMA-SENSEI!_**

When I came to, I was prepared for anything. I mean, if you had just experienced what I had, wouldn't you be.

Well, I was prepared for anything, that is, except Sting's face like 10 cm away from my own.

"KYAAAA!"

I screamed so hard that my ears hurt, but Sting fell over into the fetal position. Concerned, I leaned over him. (Ironic right? That's exactly why I screamed at him) "Are you all right blondie? What happened?"

At first he just shot a glare up at me like I had said something obvious again. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his temples. "Dragon slayers have super sensitive hearing. So, needless to say, you nearly killed me just now."

Still a little groggy, I nodded numbly at him, before looking around for Kaoru. To my surprise, he was no where to be seen. This was not a good habit to form.

"Ne, blondie?"

"Don't call me that!"

Completely unperturbed, I continued. "Where's Kaoru?"

"What?"

"I said, where's my brother?"

"Oh... Hm... I don't know..."

Furious at his nonchalance, I stood up and began pacing, a habit that I have when I'm nervous, or so Kaoru's told me. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

Cocking his head, he smirked. "Umm... I think that's kind of obvious?"

Just as I was about to lunge at him in rage, I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. Turning around, heart in my throat, I winced as I looked for some sort of monster. (Yes, despite my bad attitude, I am a scaredy cat sometimes...) Tears pricked my eyes as I saw Kaoru standing there, alive and well.

Unable to contain my joy, I jumped forward and tackled him in a hug. "Where _were _you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly, he smiled down at me. "I just went to check if I could find a way back. I missed you too?"

Not saying anything, I continued to hug him, relieved that he was back safe and sound. I would have stayed in that moment forever, but Sting decided that that was a good time to bring up the one subject I didn't want to touch. "Are we going to talk about Yuuki's freak display of power? I didn't think you guys had magic where you're from?"

I stared at the ground, ears red from embarassment. I couldn't believe how childishly I acted towards that snowflake all over my clothes... Thinking back, and getting angry all over again, I changed my mind. She had deserved it. Looking up, I told Sting just this. "It was divine punishment for her crime against fashion."

At this, both Kaoru and Sting snickered.

Clearing his throat, Kaoru focused. "Anyway, you're right Sting, we don't possess magical powers. I don't know what happened. Maybe Yuuki spontaneously got them when she came here?"

Sting nodded in understanding. I snorted to myself. _There was no way he actually understood._ "I have no idea if that's possible but sure why not go with that?" _See._

I was just about to comment on that when I heard my rustling behind me. Immediately, I jumped forward and whirled around to look at the direction it was coming from, spooked to the max. My voice shaky, I asked, "Ne, Kaoru... I don't suppose that's you, is it?"

About as spooked as I was, though he would never admit it, he wordlessly shook his head.

Glancing over at Sting, I was confused by the disgusted look on his face. Speaking under his breath, he spat out one word venomously. "Fairies."

Before I could ask him what that meant, he ran off in another direction, leaving Kaoru and I alone to face whatever was coming out of those bushes. All of a sudden a small group of people burst out of the bush, all extremely loud.

The first one I noticed was a boy who seemed to be in the front and the cause of most of the trouble. He had outrageous pink hair that spiked out in every direction. He was wearing a white scarf with lining that almost made it seem to glisten, like scales, along with a navy vest, which so graciously was opened to provide me with a gorgeous view of his abbed stomach. His pants were baggy and vaguely reminded me of sweat pants. Similar to Sting, he also had a strange tattoo, though his was of a different symbol and was red.

He seemed to be staring straight at me. Before I could react, he bolted forward and started sniffing the air around me. _Pervert!_ My mind screamed by I couldn't seem to form any words.

"NATSU! What are you doing?!" A blonde girl screeched, her hair pulled up into an absolutely adorable partial side pony. Her outfit was mostly blue and white, and she wore a leather belt with a whip and what looked like keys attached. She also had the same tattoo as the pink haired boy on her hand, in a shade to match. I couldn't help but notice her ample breasts, which were shown off by her revealing top. Not that I was envious, as I myself was easily a match for her. Her face, which I was assuming was normally beautiful, was twisted in horror as she watched her companion sniffing me.

Suddenly, a loud THWACK! resonated through the air and the pink haired pervert collapsed in front of me in one unconscious heap. Looking up from his seemingly lifeless form, I saw a woman that was dressed in a coat of armor with the same symbol on it. Her hair was a shocking scarlet color, extending down to her waste. I would imagine her to be quite pretty if she didn't look ready to kill.

"Oi! Erza!" the same blonde girl from before cried, now literally on the verge of tears. "What do you think you're doing?"

As soon as she heard this, the armor woman turned around, facing the blonde girl directly. The guy next to her spoke up. "Um, Lucy, did you forget who you were talking to? This is Erza here!" Both him and the blonde girl began to shake with terror as the red head walked towards them. Looking at them, I held in my laugh at how pathetic they were. That's when I had to take a double take when I saw the boy again.

_Where were his clothes?!_ He was dressed in nothing but underwear, a single necklace around his neck. His hair was a black that almost made one feel as though it might actually be blue.

I had completely forgot about the creeper by my feet until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I grabbed the hand and flipped the person. Soon, I sat straddled atop the pink haired boy from before, glaring down at him. "Don't. Touch. My shoulder." I growled, thoroughly pissed. (A/N: I seriously don't like my shoulder being touched in rl. I will go so far as to collapse on the ground, even in the middle of a store, if someone rests their hand on my shoulder)

Everyone immediately fell silent, the three weird people who were in mid argument mouth's hanging open. They were all looking at me in shock that I was able to do that to my pink haired adversary. Everyone, that is, except Kaoru.

He started laughing. "You still haven't grown out of that habit?"

I shot him a glare over my shoulder, a light blush on my cheeks. "Shut up! I don't know why it freaks me out, but it just does!"

He just laughed even harder. I was about to say something when I heard a cough. Looking below me, I stared into the face of the boy from before. His eyes were a deep onyx that seemed almost as if there was a flame burning in them. His jaw line was clearly defined and he had scar just above his eye. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink as he gazed back at me, a slight blush on his face.

_Blush? Why would he be blushing?_

.

.

.

I immediately jumped up as soon as I realized our position, my cheeks turning just about as red as the woman from earlier. Looking anywhere but in his eye, I muttered an apology and helped him up.

He smiled back at me brightly, all previous embarrassment gone. "You're strong! I could smell you from miles away!"

I stared in him in disbelief. Did he think he was complimenting me? _This just isn't my day,_ I thought with a sigh. _First, stupid shitheads keep insulting my clothes, and now this jerk says I smell._ (A/N: I know that Yuuki's character probably would have called Natsu a bastard or something, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it...)

Before I said anything, the blonde from earlier stepped in, an apologetic smile on her face. To me, she said, "Sorry about that. He didn't mean to insult you. He just means that your aroma alludes to the fact that you are strong. He's a dragon slayer so he has super human senses." Turning to the boy, she glared at him, giving him a look that would match the armored woman's look from before. "Natsu! I've told you time and again, you can't say that to people! They will get the wrong idea."

I looked back and forth between the two, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. But not to worry, that's when blondie stepped in again. "Hi, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I tentatively shook it. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, proud wizard of Fairy Tail. I'm 18 years old and a Celestial wizard."

Taking a step back towards reality, I smiled back at her. "I'm Yuuki Hitachiin. Like you, I'm also 18. I'm actually from another world, and apparently I magically became a wizard when I entered your world. I have no idea what my magic is... And I'm not in any guild." Gesturing behind me to my brother, who was watching us with calculated interest, I said, "That's my twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin. He's just like me, except I don't think he has any powers. Though I don't know for sure..."

She smiled back at me and tried to discreetly get the pink boy to introduce himself. When subtle wasn't working, she snapped, "Natsu."

Finally taking a hint, he gave the most adorable, toothy grin I've ever seen - I mean, he smiled at me. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, 18 years old, and a fire dragon slayer." Leaning closer, he whispered, "You're really strong." His goofy grin getting wider, he leaned back and said, "I wanna fight you!"

Immediately, Kaoru, who had been passively observing, bolted forward to stand between Natsu and I. Just as I was about to say something to calm him down, the stripper spoke up, contempt clear in his voice. (Damn, I'm getting interrupted a lot today!) "Looks like someone has a sister complex."

Kaoru's glare immediately shot to the naked boy. "What'd you say, stripper?"

Stepping forward, a smirk on his face, he said, "I _said_ that _you_ have a sister complex."

Both boys began walking towards each other until they were leaning against each other, foreheads pressed together. Desperate to calm the situation down, I squeezed in between the two of them and pushed them apart. Forcing a smile at the stripper, I said in a strained voice, "And you are?"

Leaning back, a cocky grin appeared on his face. (A/N: Sorry about Gray right now... I'll make him more in character later... idk why he is such a jerk right now... He kind of reminds me of Laxus when he is first introduced.) "The name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail, also 18, and I'm an ice mage. I'm also the ma-"

He was cut off by a hit to the head. The woman from before stepped around him and smiled at me. "Sorry about that. Gray is always an idiot. It's nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet, a wizard of Fairy Tail. I am 19 years of age and possess the skill of requip magic."

I smiled back at her, confused at where this kind side had come from. And she was being so polite, even though she was older?!

As I was lost in thought, she began to speak again, snapping me back to reality. "So Yuuki, I believe you don't know very much about your powers. Is that correct?" At my nod, she continued. "Well then, I believe that Master Makarov might know something about this. Would you please come with us to our guild?"

Looking at Kaoru for his opinion, Natsu suddenly interrupted. "NO! I wanna fight her!"

Faster than a blink, Erza walked swiftly over and knocked the boy unconscious. Gulping, I nodded at Kaoru and said, "All right. Take me to Fairy Tail." I was afraid that if I said no, I might be knocked unconscious for yet another time that day.

Hooray! I finally finished! I'm sorry the wait was so long, but I hope it was worth it! Please rate and review to let me know what you think.

**Natsu:** That was lame! There was no fighting! Only me getting hit by Erza.

**Gray:** Flame brain, you're pathetic.

**Natsu:** What'd you say, Ice Princess?!

**Erza:** Boys...

**Both:** Aye!

**Otaku-chan:** Thank you Erza. *shudders* Why do I feel like I'm being watched...

**Juvia:** Otaku-chan, why did you keep Gray-sama from Juvia? Are you a love rival?

**Otaku-chan:** No, no, it's just you weren't in this *voice drowned out as she is trapped in water lock*

**Juvia:** Juvia will get rid of all those who stand between her and Gray-sama

**Otaku-chan:** *through a gurgled water choked voice* I hoped you enjoyed the chapter... *passes out*

**Everyone else:** Otaku-chan!

**Otaku-chan:** *soul whispers as it flies out of body* Please anticipate the upcoming Chapter 5: If I'm the shadow, who's my light?


End file.
